


The Importance of Prenatal Care

by ArdentAspen2, Chess_Blackfyre



Series: Galahad Dulak: Space Doctor and Rare Emotionally Stable Jedi [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Seriously Anakin if you're worried about her dying in childbirth literally just talk to a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentAspen2/pseuds/ArdentAspen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: Or, how a simple doctor's appointment saves the entire galaxy. Because a secret marriage is no excuse to not get at least some decent prenatal care.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-4077 | Saint/Galahad Dulak, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Jedi Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Galahad Dulak: Space Doctor and Rare Emotionally Stable Jedi [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664269
Comments: 25
Kudos: 252





	The Importance of Prenatal Care

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting: the initial nugget that led to Galahad's creation. That being--what if Anakin did the smart thing and confronted his worries about Padmé dying in childbirth by oh, say, consulting an actual Space Doctor.
> 
> May the Fourth Be With You

  * So. After having a massively unhelpful talk with Yoda, Anakin decides to be slightly more proactive about the whole ‘dying in childbirth thing’ and maybe have one conversation with an Actual Medical Professional. Said Actual Medical Professional was Galahad Dulak, the Force Healer who very helpfully kept him alive after he crash-landed on Maridun with the 327th. The person he also has a sneaking suspicion is maybe, possibly, romantically involved with one of the clone soldiers.




  * (Galahad and Saint are, in actuality, married. They also just found out that she's pregnant--look between the non-standardized planetary timezones it is very easy to lose track of things and find out your birth control implant actually stopped working about a month ago. Aayla is being very polite and pretending not to know either of those things. Bly is being very polite and not making his little brother run laps until he pukes because the love-struck idiot won't stop staring at her or the sonogram and dear Force it's like the man is almost _trying_ to get caught.)



  * Anakin, trying to test the waters: "I'm worried about the Senator...for professional reasons...because as a Senator she has to be on her feet a lot and I heard her -- IN PASSING -- mention back pain?" He says, somehow thinking he's being subtle.



  * Now, Galahad is not a moron and has actually noticed Padmé getting a little rounder around the middle. "Lemme tell you a little something about the sciatic nerve. Also, ligaments, which human kids like to punch with their little fetus hands, because humans begin life as feral gremlins. Meanwhile, pregnancy for like, Wookiees is apparently a walk in the park and I envy them greatly." Anakin: "What?" "Nothing. What time would work best for the senator?"



  * "Hm ok Ms. Naberrie, it says here your family has a history of pregnancy complications involving cardiovascular troubles. Have you had any tests done about that? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE RELYING ON A MED DROID?!"



  * "They didn't even know they were having _twins_ , Saint. Twins. Why do I put up with them?"



  * "Because you're a kind, amazing, dedicated _baar'ur_ ," her husband reminds, rubbing her sore feet. Gal pulls him up for a kiss, and then starts working on the Senator's care plan.



  * Luke and Leia are born to a healthy, very much _not_ dying mother, and an overjoyed father. Padmé actually ended up going into labor during the peace talks with the Separatists, but they were basically dotting the 'i's and crossing the 't's on the treaty at that point anyway. (Turns out it's a lot easier to talk when you don't have a secret Sith Lord playing both sides against each other.)



  * A few months later, little Kira Dulak is welcomed into the galaxy. Ten fingers, ten toes, two adoring parents, and a few billion uncles who have just recently got full acknowledgment of their sentient rights.



  * The 501st and 327th debate for _months_ which of their Jedi's babies is cuter. ("Twice the babies means _twice_ the cute, obviously." "Fives it's three in the morning go to sleep.") No, High General Obi-Wan Kenobi will not be the tiebreaker. No, Marshall Commander Cody will not act as a tiebreaker either. Also, why yes they are buying three sets of lightsaber-patterned onesies they don't play favorites with their nieces and nephew.



**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in the Force afterlife, Qui-Gon Jinn and Jango Fett are wearing 'Foxy Grandpa' T-shirts. Qui-Gon made them, and then made the Mandalorian wear it.
> 
> Mando'a  
> baar'ur -- medic, it's Saint's affectionate nickname for Galahad
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this! It's a little rough, but I figured we all needed some good old fashioned fluff due to...recent events.
> 
> So, as always if you have any ideas/thoughts/questions/concerns or just want to scream your feelings at me, comment below and let me know!


End file.
